


Yoshi's Bursting Bladder

by AJtheBlueJay



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Gen, Kink, No Plot/Plotless, Omorashi, Potty Dance, Wetting, pee holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheBlueJay/pseuds/AJtheBlueJay
Summary: After circumstances leave our reptilian friend with a non-functioning toilet and 12 cans of soda in his body, the obvious desperation to pee results. How will the cruel fates play out?





	Yoshi's Bursting Bladder

Yoshi was fast asleep on the couch. He was sprawled out on the sofa wearing only a hoodie, and his trademark boots. A 12 pack of diet soda was on the floor beside him, empty. Cans were strewn across the floor. Some friends of Yoshi's bet him $200 that he couldn't chug the entire 12-pack the previous night. His newly won $200 sat on the coffee table. Slowly but surely, Yoshi opened his eyes. As he looked around the room, he noticed the soda cans all over the place. He then eyed the $200 he earned, and he smiled. His smile soon disappeared as he felt a familiar twinge in the place that lay between his legs. The first of many sodas was starting to fill his bladder.

"Guess that bet finally caught up to me," he said.

Yoshi got up from his couch and walked to the bathroom. When he opened the door, he was shocked to behold that the toilet was clogged! Unknown to Yoshi, as soon as he fell asleep, two of his friends predicted what was going to happen and decided to clog the only toilet in the house. They sneaked to the bathroom and tossed a toilet paper roll into the pool of water. They pulled the flush lever and zoomed out.

"I really need some new friends," Yoshi said as he walked out of the bathroom. "I can hold it for now. I'll repair the bathroom later. For now, I might as well get some work done." Yoshi walked to the computer and opened up Adobe Premiere. His work-in-progress film still needed a lot of work, and there was no sense in letting the current situation bother him.

It was 15 minutes later, and Yoshi found it harder to concentrate. His bladder was filling up faster than he anticipated, because of the large quantity of fizziness ingested. Yoshi shifted and sat cross-legged, and the urge seemed to disappear, if only for a moment. Yoshi decided to push on with his work, confident that his growing need could surely wait some more. Another 20 minutes, and Yoshi couldn't forget about his need anymore. His bladder was filling ever more, and he started to squirm and fidget, pressing his thighs together. Yoshi closed down Premiere and slowly stood up, being careful not to stimulate his bladder too much. As he got upright, gravity started to do its job, and Yoshi felt the ache in his bladder become magnified. He crossed his legs tightly and slowly walked to the front door of the house.

"I really need to find somewhere to pee," he said to himself. Yoshi suddenly became self-conscious once he realized he was outside. He uncrossed his legs slowly, but still kept his thighs pressed together in the most casual way possible. This was the only way he could lessen his need without looking so obvious. Of course, Yoshi knew this wouldn't help for long, so he immediately took off down the road. Every step he took reminded him of his urge, which was increasing by the second. It sloshed inside him and he knew it would only get worse. He stopped at a fair nearby. There were usually portable toilets at these kinds of fairs. After walking for a bit, looking around for relief, Yoshi spotted one. It seemed very odd to Yoshi that this was the only one at the fair, and there was a line at it. It was only a few people, so Yoshi decided to bite the bullet and wait in the line. He walked to the back of the line. Various other Yoshis in the line seemed as desperate as Yoshi. Some were waiting patiently, others tapped their foot, still others had their legs crossed, one near the front looked on the verge of a total meltdown, he was dancing from side to side with his hands holding his crotch. Yoshi was hoping it wouldn't come to that, but just shifting his position didn't give him the relief he needed anymore. He started to shift his weight from one foot to the other, begging in his mind for the line to quickly shrink. All of a sudden the line disappeared. All the patrons walked off, grumbling and moaning for some reason or another. Yoshi wondered why as he stepped over to the door, and opened it. He soon found out why. Someone had laid an egg in the toilet! Yoshi scowled and stepped out of the toilet. Once he stepped on to the grass again, Yoshi felt a sharp twinge, and this time it stayed around. Yoshi, not caring about other Yoshis around, quickly grabbed his crotch to prevent leaking. He became red in the face as he begged the urge to vanish. He didn't leak but his bladder was throbbing in fullness. He had to find release, and soon.

He tried bars, restaurants, and shops, but the bathrooms were either closed, for paying customers only (he didn't bring the $200 with him), or nonexistent. His desperateness was mounting and he now couldn't prevent himself from attracting attention. People started staring at Yoshi try to hold back the flood that threatened to come out of his bladder. He was now doing an all-out potty dance and he had resigned himself to continually pacing in place and holding himself for good measure. Yoshi didn't care anymore about the show he was putting on, he needed to go and now. He was aching to give and release his bladder's contents, but Yoshi tried all he could to prevent that from happening. Noticing no other options, he decided he would try to go in his disabled toilet. The flooding likely had gone away by now, and Yoshi was ready to let go anywhere at this point. As he wobbled towards a bus stop his full bladder had a sharp contraction. Yoshi instantly reacted out of instinct and doubled his efforts of holding back his ocean. Despite him squeezing between his legs, he was shocked to feel a spurt of pee dribble its way out, hitting his hands. Yoshi gasped, then sat down on the bus stop bench and pushed on his swollen crotch to stop anything more from leaking out. He succeeded, but his bladder was now in pain, and Yoshi wondered if he could hold it back long enough to get home. The minutes felt like hours as the pain would not go away. The bus soon arrived, and he stepped carefully on.

"To the suburbs, and hurry! I can't hold it much longer," he moaned to the bus driver. Yoshi quickly blushed as he realized what he said, but he pushed it out of his mind as he quickly found a seat and resumed his battle to not wet himself as the bus started off down the road and out of the city. Yoshi bounced in his seat as he crossed his legs and squeezed his groin. He felt as if he could leak or lose control any second, and was really worrying about his bladder. As the city began to pass through the window, he began to rub between his legs to ease the feeling. Another spurt leaked out like a jet and Yoshi squeezed his thighs together and grunted at the sheer effort of holding back his pee. Rubbing his crotch no longer eased his bladder and he resigned to just sitting with thighs together and hands holding himself, praying for swift relief.

The bus hit many speed bumps on the way home, and each one made Yoshi's bladder spike in desperation. Each jolt sent a surge of shock through him. As the bus hit a speed bump, Yoshi's throbbing bladder suffered a huge contraction that shocked Yoshi and his bladder which gave one huge painful throb and started to release its contents.

"C-can't hold it!" Yoshi grunted as pee started flowing out of him. Yoshi tried his hardest to hold it back, but with his best efforts the stream only slowed to dribbles, and that hurt his bladder to do. There was no stopping it. He resigned to the overwhelming feeling of relief, and let the pee flow out. It dripped down his legs, some in his shoes, some on the floor of the bus. It felt amazing, like the weight of a giant rock had been lifted from his pelvis. Yoshi peed for a couple of minutes and was glad the bus driver didn't see anything as the last of the pee flowed out, and the bus came to a stop. He shook his feet and got up to leave.

As he walked out the door of the bus, the driver called back, "Don't worry about it, it couldn't have been helped. I'll clean it up."

Yoshi turned a bright shade of red and dashed all the way to his house.


End file.
